


I try to picture me without you but I can't

by lady_of_the_labyrinth



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, genuinely have no idea what else to tag here considering how little really happens in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_labyrinth/pseuds/lady_of_the_labyrinth
Summary: A single meeting can change your life more than you would ever be able to imagine in that moment.
Relationships: Sith Inquisitor & Sith Warrior
Kudos: 5





	I try to picture me without you but I can't

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again with a fic approximately five people will read! Welcome to those five people :D
> 
> Alternative description: Two sith meet in a tomb. What crimes will they commit?
> 
> Title is a quote from "Immortals" by... you guessed it... Fall Out Boy. It's not my fault their songs' vibes match so well with my writing, alright?
> 
> (The answer to the question above is war crimes, by the way. Just, so many war crimes. They probably earn cool evil nickname for them.)

Idrillius could barely breathe from the stench of the k'lor'slugs surrounding him. Biting his lip, he gripped his training saber harder and stepped backwards. And when he felt his back touch a wall, he could no longer breathe at all.

There was nowhere to run anymore. He grit his teeth. _Peace is a lie, there is only passion._ Idrillius breathed in, awakening the rage always coursing through his veins. _Through passion I gain strength. Through strength I gain power._ He let his blade clatter to the ground, calling on as much _power_ as he could reach, lightning crackling on his fingertips. _Through power I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken._ And then he let it all out. A storm erupted around him, sweeping away his foes. _The Force shall free me._

He dropped to the ground, all his strength drained in that single attack. Breathing heavily, he slowly raised his head, and his terror returned tenfold. One of the monsters was still alive.

And he could barely move.

Then… it was dead.

Two blades moved with a speed he could barely track with his eyes - lightning fast. He could only stare as the woman in front of him sheathed her weapons.

“Are you… alright?” She asked, suddenly sounding nervous, like she was a little girl about to get in trouble. She probably _would_ get in trouble for helping another acolyte. _If_ he decided to inform anyone of what just happened, that is.

“Yeah.” He tried to get up, but his legs were still shaking, and he fell forward. He only just started preparing himself for the impact when the girl caught him. He looked at her in confusion. Saving his life was already more than any other acolyte would do in her position, yet here she was, still helping him.

“Sit. You’re clearly not up for running around. I’ll check if I still have kolto left…”

“No need. I know that I definitely do.” Idrillius opened his bag, taking out a medpack. There was no need to search for it - it was the only thing inside. “Besides, I doubt it’ll be much help in getting me functional. I’m exhausted, not injured.”

“Correction: you’re exhausted _and_ injured,” she pointed at a bite mark on his shoulder.

He blinked. “Huh. Must have missed it in the heat of battle.”

“Yes, and once the adrenaline wears off it’s going to hurt like a bitch. Come on, just let me treat it.”

“Alright, alright,” he let out a nervous laugh, giving the girl full access to his shoulder. “Are you planning on introducing yourself at some point, o heroic saviour?” “

Ah… My name is Dirillis. Nice to meet you?..”

“Idrillius.” He noted that she didn’t mention her last name, even though both her armor and her weapons looked expensive - a far cry from the rubbish he and the other former slaves received at the start of their training. It didn’t matter, he supposed. Not like he’d be very likely to recognize the name anyway.

“So, Idrillius. How’d you end up in this situation?”

“Very poor life choices.” He didn’t want to talk about it.

“Such as?” He _really_ didn’t want to talk about it.

“I. Uh. Tried running from one group of these things, and immediately got attacked by another.”

She laughed.

Because of course she did.

_I suppose I deserve it, don’t I?_

“Shut up.” He mumbled, blushing.

“Sorry, sorry! If it makes you feel any better, this sounds like exactly something I would do.”

“Well, I’m glad to meet a kindred spirit, then.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “So… what do you propose we do now? I suspect neither of us have time to sit and bond here.”

“Yeah, especially considering that more of the damn k’lor’slugs could crawl out of any hole.” She bit her lip, contemplating. “The exit is not far. Think we can make a break for it?”

“Depends on whether I can stand now.” Idrillius rolled his shoulders. He still barely felt pain from the bite, which was probably for the best. He slowly rose to his feet. This time, they didn’t buckle under him after. “Yep. Let's go!”

“I… was going to suggest you lean on me, actually.”

He looked at her in bewilderment. “Are you insane? What if someone sees us like that? Pretty sure we both have reputations to maintain.”

Dirillis sighed. “I… suppose you’re right. But can you really reach the academy on your own?”

“Ha! Watch me.” He had to walk in a much worse shape as a slave. Had to do more than _walking_ , in fact. But he wasn’t going to talk about that.

The path to the Academy was surprisingly quiet. They weren’t attacked by even a single k’lor’slug. Dirillis theorized they could "smell the blood of their brethren" - Idrillius chuckled quietly at the dramatic phrasing - on them and stayed clear. Finally, they stepped out of the tomb and into the merciless desert sun of Korriban. Idrillius breathed in the air. It wasn’t fresh by any means, not in this heat, but it certainly smelled better than the tomb of Ajunta Pall.

“This is where we part, then.” Dirillis said.

“Don’t sound so dramatic, we’re still studying in the same place.” Idrillius grinned at her. “We’ll have plenty of time to talk later, if you like me so much.”

The look on her face was indiscernible. He raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. You’re right, of course.”

“Alright, out with it. What’s wrong?”

“‘Wrong’ isn’t really how I would describe it. It’s just that… I feel some sort of an odd… connection to you. Like we were meant to meet or something like that.”

“Are you flirting with me?” He asked, smiling nervously. He didn’t want to admit it, but he felt the same way.

“No!" Her eyes widened. "Ugh, forget it, this is stupid. I can’t believe I even said it out loud.”

“I’m kidding! I. Uh. I agree with you, actually.”

“You… what? Really?” Her eyes brightened.

Idrillius smiled. “Yeah.”

“Well… good. Talk to you later?”

“Naturally. It was meant to be, after all,” he winked at her. Dirillis chuckled.

They continued their way to the Academy in silence. Inside, they went in opposite directions.

But they were right.

They would meet again.

Many, many times.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: the reason Dirillis doesn't mention her last name is because I never came up with one. Well, one of the reasons, anyway. She also didn't think it was relevant.
> 
> Anyway, follow me on tumblr or something?


End file.
